


笼子里的利维坦

by Otupyy



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Batfamily (DCU), M/M, Major Character Injury, Possible Bad Ending, Slow Build
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otupyy/pseuds/Otupyy
Summary: 上帝创造英雄。英雄救人，也吃人。而这个世界的上帝大概在最近几年被勾走了魂儿——这里没有英雄。这里人吃人。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是四年前写的，当时想的是个中长篇，写了两章，然后因为一些事情耽搁了，一直没再继续。最近突然从电脑里挖出来，就扔到这边，在现下这个时间倒是莫名应景。这篇也算是自己写着玩吧，所以也许会慢慢填坑。
> 
> 无披风AU，主要角色死亡，可能会是BE结尾。角色属于DC，OOC属于我。配对是超蝙和二代红绿，但感情戏会很少，毕竟末日，大家都很忙（？）

布鲁斯早起在露台踩了一脚黄沙。

糟透了。

从一个月前在夜巡里发现哥谭的树木出现萎靡干枯的迹象，他就做好了整座城市即将沙化的准备。只是没想到，一切发生得太快，逆着风向那边的城市似乎比哥谭更不堪一击，昨夜他听到的狂风裹挟了无数的沙土和病毒侵占了这里。

布鲁斯叹了口气，退回庄园，把身上有些破烂的睡袍脱掉，接过老管家阿尔弗雷德递过来的湿毛巾，擦了擦脸。这是布鲁斯的奢侈——水源在两年前就已经被掉进去的尸体污染，布鲁斯能用干净的水刷牙洗脸这件事的奢华程度不亚于灾难开始前他送给陪酒女价值十几万的珠宝。

没人说得清一切是怎么开始的。

大概四年前，第三世界的国家开始出现零星的报道，大多选用了公开出版物允许使用的最骇人听闻的字眼——瘟疫、灾难、毁灭。人们抱着猎奇的心理在几天内把这些报道炒上了推特趋势，随后失望地发现，所谓的巨大灾难不过是实验室里一些白衣实验员进行新药物动物试验的偷拍视频。

这些国家官方给出的解释是抗癌药物联合实验，合情合理。信息时代的人们很快重新沉迷于媒体挖掘出的八卦新闻，而最初那些报道在不知不觉中被悄然埋没。

当年十月，东亚发生了第一例袭击事件。惊恐未定的目击者在电视画面里声嘶力竭地喊着，是隔壁病死三月有余的男人袭击了他们。没人相信这点，然而监控录像证明了这一切。那一天，世界各地的办公楼、工厂、学校里，人们沉默地盯着电视报道，看着一个身穿入殓装的高个儿男人用人类难以企及的速度和力量奔跑、噬咬，而在追逐一位逃窜的少年时，他甚至撞翻了路边十几米高的变电塔。警方不敢妄下结论，然而直到那个男人敲碎邻居家的门板之前，房屋监控系统完整而清晰地记录下了他的样貌。不需要面部识别系统，谁都看得出来他与因胃癌去世的男人的照片一模一样。

铺天盖地而来的是各式各样的专家解读、媒体推测，人们一帧一帧地重新观看几个月前曝光的药物实验视频，并组成游行队伍，打出标语要求政府给出一个合理的解释。政府和军方支支吾吾，推给媒体的借口从“监控被剪辑过”变到“提早了的万圣节恶作剧”，被民众痛斥荒唐无能。得不到解释的人们就像被扔进了沼气发酵池，心里的愤怒和恐惧在一天天地滋生，不少东亚的家庭举家迁往西半球，留守的人们则在当地引发了多次物资哄抢事件。

在整个世界即将陷入混乱的前夕，人们的悲观情绪终于找到了一个突破口——欧洲多地在连续的几天里发生了三起极其相似的袭击事件，疑似攻击者都是理论上应该躺在坟墓里的死人。全世界蒸腾起毁灭性的绝望情绪，政府平复公众情绪的努力徒劳无效，青年人在各地的墓园里燃起了自制的燃烧弹，孩子们被禁足在家里，学校停课工厂停工，很多报纸上只有鲜红的头版——停刊。

就像证明事实还不够糟一样，袭击开始向其他地区蔓延，人们心惊胆战地躲在家里，生怕随时会有一个烂了半边脸的死人破门而入。军方大规模出动，甚至不惜动用杀伤性武器，在曾经车水马龙的街道上射杀这些活死人，然而这些人的愈合能力接近极限强大，只有短时间近距离连续射中头部才能保证再一次杀死他们。当然，这条信息是军方以大量军人伤亡为代价获得的，更为可怕的是，许多被活死人抓伤、咬伤的战士也显示出被同化的症状，皮肤溃烂，生命体征消失，力量大到徒手捏碎捆住他们的铁索，不出二十四小时，他们就变得和游荡街头的家伙们一样，无差别地攻击军队驻地中的医护人员。

到目前为止，人类在地球的领土全部沦陷，人口锐减，病毒蔓延，勉强活下来的也只是无望地等待自己的死亡。

布鲁斯是其中一员，又和他们不太一样，作为一个颇有头脑的亿万富豪，他心思敏锐地从事情开始之初便加以关注，并且在第一起攻击出现之后，逐渐给自己的庄园添加了适当的防护措施。当他和阿尔弗雷德坐在庄园地下的洞穴里，听着各个国家难以抵抗的报道时，他便为这一天做好了准备。从食品、水、药品的准备，到防治药剂的研发，再到武器购买，布鲁斯投入的大量财力虽成效不大，但保证了他还能活着看到整个地球沦陷的“盛况”。

布鲁斯在阿尔弗雷德有些关切的目光下坐到餐桌边，看着餐盘里分量不多的炒蛋和吐司叹了口气——即使是他，当年的规划里也没能想到这是场持续四年多，而且很可能会一直持续下去的浩劫。食物并不充足，饮用水也仅仅够一家人再勉强坚持一年。老管家似乎注意到他的情绪，难得地没有给出什么调侃或讽刺，一边打开电视，一边告知布鲁斯，提摩西少爷和达米安少爷都还没有起床，理查德少爷则是早早用过早餐出了门。布鲁斯忍住再次叹气的冲动，迪克似乎仍执着于脱离养父的羽翼，独自探查这些恐怖背后的答案。他从不否认养子早已成为强壮、优秀的成年男人，但这种拿生命冒险的行为最近有些过于频繁。

布鲁斯戳了一叉子炒蛋送进嘴里，发现电视里在做克拉克·肯特和露易斯·莱恩的去世周年纪念节目。布鲁斯皱了皱眉——他记得那一天。在世界陷入混乱，报纸难以发行之后，星球日报等几家大型纸媒和电视新闻媒体进行了合作，改报纸为电视报道。而一年前的那一天是星球日报记者克拉克·肯特与搭档露易斯·莱恩的第一次电视直播。布鲁斯记得他刻满担忧的目光和勉强压抑住悲痛的语气，他用“满目疮痍”这个词形容了当时的地球，而话音刚落，这位面容和善的男人背后的车子里就窜出了一个穿军装的身影。摄影师吓得颤抖的镜头仍在向全世界直播，于是所有人都目睹了那个穿军装的人咬上了两位记者的颈部，随后被赶来的战士射杀。攻击者是个在前一日行动中被咬伤的士兵，而他知道身上有伤口的战士都会被集体处决。恐惧让他掩藏了自己的伤口，暂时逃过一劫，却也让他在第二天的护送任务里突然失控，夺走了两位记者的生命。

布鲁斯咽了一口速溶咖啡，伴着电视里播音员的声音想起了更多的细节。那一天的摄影师是个刚工作没几周的年轻人，发生在面前的惨剧瞬间击垮了他，他跪在地上，没停止拍摄的镜头上溅了鲜血，捕捉到了克拉克微张的双眼。那双湛蓝的凝固着死亡的双眼成为了当天直播的最后一个镜头，也成为了许多人终生难以忘记的一个镜头。

两位记者的牺牲随后引发了大量的社会问题，军方不得不出面发布更严肃的检查条例，人们对保护自己的军队产生信任危机，呼吁征兵透明化，而选择坚守的记者则把他们视为榜样。大概正是这些社会意义让他们在一年后的今天为两人举行规模不小的追思活动。

布鲁斯咽下最后一口吐司，在阿尔弗雷德不赞成的目光里走向通往地下洞穴的通道。电视里的播音员声音悲痛，让布鲁斯有些心烦。他确实为两位记者感到可惜，尤其是他曾读过不少署名克拉克·肯特的文章，克拉克在问题发生的早期就曾一针见血地指出了长期备战的必要性，甚至提出了颇具建设性的几种防护意见。然而，在现今的情况下，提早死去难说不是一种恩赐。

生者总是要担忧更多的问题，当下而言，所谓问题特指如何在明天安全、完整地醒来。布鲁斯在踏入地下洞穴的时候顿了顿脚步，随即开启了大型计算机和存储设备。机器已经有些旧了，布鲁斯尽可能地在夜晚出门巡逻的时候搜罗一些必要的零部件，但显然并没有什么卖场还能提供新货给他。布鲁斯陷进电脑前的靠背椅，在滚动着大量数据的屏幕前搜索自己需要的信息。

从无线电和为数不多的通讯设备信号热点来看，今天和以往的每一天没什么不同——人类文明在不间断地从世界上消失，电力供应岌岌可危，布鲁斯甚至看到了几场燃油厂爆炸的场景。而昨晚的红外线监控显示庄园十五公里范围内的活死人数量大概增加到了五十以上，代表他们的浅黄色热量射线在各个角落里浮动着，有时会突然地迅速移动，而布鲁斯已经很久没看到过代表活人的红黄色热辐射了。

“父亲？”

达米安的声音从身后传来，带着一点掩藏得很好的担忧。

“达米安，早安。阿尔弗雷德没安排你和提姆今天的学习吗？”布鲁斯把眼睛从屏幕上移开，看着小儿子走过来。

自从哥谭陷入停摆状态，达米安和提姆这两个尚未完成学业的孩子就改由阿尔弗雷德亲自教导，布鲁斯不忙的时候也会亲自督促他们，但很明显，两个孩子——尤其是达米安，尽管他才十四岁——都更热衷于说服布鲁斯带着他们参与夜巡。

“夜巡”是个好听的名号，布鲁斯积攒的武器装备尚且充足，因此他几乎每晚都要穿上防护服，出门去尽可能地消灭一些活死人。这种行动意义不大，但布鲁斯从未停止，他甚至曾经用全密闭的裹尸袋把一具活死人的尸体带回庄园进行研究。他总是执拗地用自己的方式试图拯救他的城市。

很显然，没有血缘关系的几个养子和亲生的小儿子都完美地继承了他这一点。迪克在相对安全的白天奔波各处搜集情报，晚上和布鲁斯一起夜巡。杰森更独立一点，他不认同布鲁斯更为谨慎的行动方案，和一个红发弓箭手一起，更暴力也更有效地扫荡整座城市。十六岁的提姆包揽了大部分需要用上电脑的分析工作，并在每一个可能的时机上抛出些他想要参加夜巡的暗示。达米安更直接，布鲁斯几乎预测得出他将要说些什么。

“我想加入夜巡，父亲。我和德雷克一起训练很久了，我有能力加入你的行动，我能做得比格雷森和托德更好。”少年的声线里带着些变声期的沙哑，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着布鲁斯看。

“达米安，迪克和杰森都是成年人，我尊重他们的选择。而你，还有提姆，我知道你在听，你们在成年之前不应面对这种危险，我作为……”

身后的机器突然发出尖锐的警报声，布鲁斯立刻打住话头，转身过来看向屏幕里令人震惊的影像。达米安也凑近过来，在看清屏幕后几乎发出一声惊叫：

一个人影出现在韦恩庄园门前。 


	2. Chapter 2

巴里·艾伦在漫无边际的黄沙中前行了一天。

他能感觉得到黄沙从他身后追着飞驰过来的速度——前一晚他缩在越野车里补觉的时候，周围还有几棵垂死的树苗，现在他几乎要认为自己穿越进了沙漠地带。他有些庆幸在路过上一个城市的时候换了路边的一辆越野车，高底盘和大马力让他暂时还不用下车步行。

阳光射进驾驶室，烤得皮质座椅发烫，巴里皱了皱眉，调了调遮阳板。

尽管灾难发生后，哥谭附近曾发生几次大型的工厂爆炸，摧毁了不少活死人聚居地，巴里还是不敢太过暴露自己的行踪，毕竟他距离哥谭还有四五个小时的车程。而且，他也不敢耗用仅有的汽油量启动空调系统。

这么想着，他叹了口气，又踩了踩油门。

巴里曾是一名法医鉴证人员，在中心城警局有着一份忙碌的工作。五年前，他和艾瑞斯结了婚，在警局不远的地方买了房子，准备开始自己的小生活，可没过多久，这场骇人听闻的灾难就席卷了地球。巴里仍然记得在灾难爆发后三个月，他检查了一位被活死人咬中后背的老人的遗体。那是他亲眼见证的第一例变异事件，他看着那位老人在六个小时的解剖缝合之后仍然爆发出惊人的速度和力量，随后被早有准备的队长和警员举枪射杀。

那天，他带着浑身湿透的衣服回了家，艾瑞斯什么都没问，他们都心知肚明，灾难真的来到了自己身边。

然而，对巴里来说，真正的灾难是艾瑞斯的意外遇害。

艾瑞斯死于枪击，在一群小混混哄抢超市物资的时候，她阻拦了他们，却被一个气急败坏的小子击中了喉咙。

巴里不敢想象她经受了怎样的痛苦。当他赶到超市，看见的只是一片血泊中妻子大睁的双眼。

巴里在那个小子被抓归案的第二天辞了职。他简单地收拾了些必需物品，开着车离开了暂时还算安全的中心城。他不知道自己要去哪里。也许他可以去海滨城拜访老友哈尔，但愿他还是那个快乐地开着飞机的混蛋。

巴里把那些悲惨的记忆逐出脑海。在“公路旅行”的这些天里，他路过的城市无一不是衰败的样子，充满了死亡的气息。他在车上备好了手枪，在几次和活死人遭遇的时候庆幸警队射击训练还没被自己忘在脑后。但他同样意识到，他看到的军方人员越来越少，有时连着几天都只能看见废弃的坦克停在路上，很可能他们这些侥幸活着的人早已成为了弃子。

巴里盯着远处指示着哥谭的标识看了一会儿，随后觉得那处路标的立柱旁边似乎蜷缩着一个人影。

带着些疑虑，巴里把手枪上好膛，单手开着车缓慢地靠近——如果那是个活死人，巴里决定照着他的脑袋补上两枪，如果那是个活人，说实话，巴里不觉得有这个可能。

就在巴里推开保险，准备停车的时候，那一团脏兮兮的东西突然动了动，巴里随即看到一个赤身裸体的白人男子裹在快烂成布条的旧衣服里。巴里开车门的动作一下顿住了，他没想到他真的能碰见个活人。

那个男人似乎听见了越野车引擎的轰鸣，他在地上艰难地翻了翻身，半蹲半跪地转过头面向巴里。巴里艰难地咽了咽口水，他真的不知道该怎么处理眼前这种情况。他看上去很瘦，瘦极了，巴里觉得他的每一根骨头都快要从皮肤里戳出来，而且他身上带着相当多的伤，颈部有一个尤其显眼的巨大伤疤。他的头发快要长到肩膀，看上去像是从没洗过，夹杂着泥土沙砾，打着结垂下来，胡须盖住了他的嘴唇和整个下巴，让他几乎可以扮演一个野人。巴里拿着枪的手抖了抖。

这个男人似乎忍着疼痛抬了抬头，巴里看着他张开肿起的双眼，甚至滚动了几下喉结。

当男人显然试图站起来的时候，巴里终于下定决心打开了车门。他跑了下去，仍然用枪对准男人的头部，大声问道：“你是谁？你被咬过吗？”

男人极其模糊地点了点头，又摇了摇头。巴里觉得他大概神志不清。

“我……”他在尝试讲话，巴里稍微靠近了些，示意他继续。

“我是……克拉克·肯特，记……记者，”他把眼睛睁得大了些，巴里试图在脑海里找出这个听上去有些熟悉的名字。他盯着地上男人的蓝眼睛看了一会儿，在家中客厅里看到的电视画面闯进了脑海。

“你是克拉克·肯特？”巴里几乎想把一梭子子弹都打进这个男人脑子里，然而他随后发现，抛开面前这个人出奇的瘦弱和脏乱，他似乎真的有那么一点像记者克拉克。

“你应该已经死了。”巴里厉声问，没太控制好声音里的颤抖。

“是……是的。我和露……露易斯被咬了，但我没死，”男人——克拉克的声音弱了下去，停顿了几秒，“我没死，也没……也没变异，我不知道为什么，但……”

“你能站起来吗？”巴里打断了他。他们现在身处空旷的公路上，虽然目力所及还没有什么危险，但如果突然出现一群活死人，巴里不觉得自己带着虚弱的克拉克能够来得及开车离开。

克拉克反应了一会儿，轻轻点了点头。巴里把枪插回腰间，用克拉克身上的破旧衣服裹在他的腰间，手臂环住了克拉克的后背。克拉克犹豫了几秒，把左手搭上了巴里的肩膀，试着用力站起。巴里能听见身边男人憋在喉咙里的痛呼，但他也只能尽量多承担一些重量，帮着克拉克挪到了越野车的副驾驶座位上。

车辆的密闭空间让巴里感到安全。他关好车门，从后排座上抓出些自己的衣服裤子扔给克拉克，又极其奢侈地用饮用水沾湿一条毛巾递给了他。克拉克身上的伤很重，穿衣服的动作都不流畅，但感激地接过毛巾擦了擦脸。这下巴里看得出他的确是那个死了很久的记者，巴里勉强压下心中的疑问，又递给他一瓶水和一块面包。克拉克几乎是把整瓶水灌进了喉咙，然后像是享受皇家盛宴一样咀嚼那块面包，时不时投给巴里一个感激的眼神。

巴里重新启动了车子。他们在这耽搁了挺久，他希望还能够在下午进入哥谭市区，这样他们才有时间在天黑之前找到今晚的栖身之处。

克拉克吞掉面包，呆呆地注视着窗外的沙土，好一会儿才转过头来跟巴里说谢谢。巴里挥了挥手，说实在的，巴里自己都不知道这次“善行”会有怎样的后果，在这种环境下，他也只是尽己所能。

克拉克用手扯了扯衣领——他比电视上瘦了很多，但身高和骨架不会缩水，巴里的T恤裹在他身上还是有点紧。他知道自己应该给巴里一个解释，好在喝过水后的喉咙不再那么嘶哑，于是他缓慢地开了口。

“我们被咬之后被带回了军队驻地，我猜是想把我们和当天归队的受伤士兵一起处决。”克拉克的声音很平静，巴里倒是微微打了个颤。

“但是，当天下午我就醒了过来，我想我吓到了他们。”克拉克带上了点苦涩的笑意，这让他咳嗽了几声，巴里看了他一眼，在公路上转了一个S形弯。

“然后我就被关进了实验室，或者说，绑进了？我还是不很清醒，但直到第二天我也没有出现变异的症状。我试图跟看守我的士兵沟通，但他们没人跟我讲话。”克拉克用手捂住了双眼，巴里能从他的肢体语言中读出强烈的伤痛。“当天晚上，我被铁链绑在了实验桌上，很多穿着全身防护服的人给我抽血、注射药物，我想他们大概是想提取血清，做出免疫药物，所以我告诉自己放松，没准儿我能拯救世界呢。”克拉克语速越来越快，巴里腾出右手来捏了捏他的手臂，感觉到他全身紧绷。

“但是……但是，没有。从我身体里提取的东西不好用，他们好像用感染的士兵做了实验，我能听见他们……听见他们的惨叫，老天，我……”他的眼睛开始渗出泪水，巴里局促地在座位上挪了挪，说到：“嘿，听着，伙计，这不是你的错。我知道这话听上去挺没用，但强迫你留在那儿就已经是军方的错了。”

克拉克点了点头，用了几分钟来平复情绪，“我不知道过了多久，我总是被注射很多药物，没有食物和水，只有静脉注射。然后有一天，驻地发生了什么大事，一大半医生都聚集到我身边，我从几个人的谈话里猜测是最高长官的儿子被一个活死人咬了。他们从我身体里提取了很多血。太多了，我昏了过去。”

巴里感到一股纯粹的愤怒燃在心里。他刚刚认识这位克拉克没多久，但很明显他人不坏，而且，就连最坏的坏人也不该受到这样的待遇——不该被当成实验品榨干每一滴血。

“等我醒来的时候，基地乱成了一团，无线电里说我的血——我的，血——害死了长官的儿子，说那个可怜的孩子全身发黑地死去了。我大脑一团乱，但趁着没人看守，我扯掉了管子，又用手术室里的开颅锯锯断了铁链。我猜我逃出来的过程很幸运，我偷了几件衣服，混在被遣送出去的杂工中间——好在低等士兵都不认识我，出来之后我就只是一直不停地走，直到遇见了你。”

巴里叹了长长的一口气，拐上了去往哥谭的最后一个岔路。“一年，克拉克，你被关在那个鬼地方有一年了。”

克拉克脸上出现了瞬间的空白。巴里没打扰他，知道他需要点个人空间。巴里降低车速，在进入哥谭之后扫视周围。他希望能找到还有存货的商店，毕竟，现在他们有两个人，克拉克又看上去饿得足以吃掉一头大象。

“总之谢谢。”出乎巴里意料，克拉克似乎很快把一年的痛苦暂时抛在脑后，巴里能听得出克拉克谢意中的真诚，更何况他正用那双湛蓝的眼睛强调这一点。

“不客气，老兄。”巴里嘟囔一句，悲哀地发现哥谭的情况同样糟糕。每一间商店或小货铺都被砸得一塌糊涂，甚至不用走进去，巴里就能看到里面空空如也的货架随地翻倒着。巴里叹着气继续往前开，随后被左手边一栋高大的建筑吸引了视线。

韦恩庄园。

哪怕巴里是个中心城的小警察，他也经常听说布鲁斯·韦恩的大名。无人不知无人不晓的哥谭宝贝，总是以一脸勾人摄魄的笑意出现在媒体上。巴里确信自己在电视上也看见过韦恩庄园的盛状，身边的克拉克似乎也认出了他们所处的地点，盯着窗外看。

巴里把车停在庄园外半个街区远的地方，有点紧张地看向克拉克：“你说，韦恩死了吗？”

克拉克皱了皱眉，“你并没有问我的必要，呃……”

“巴里，巴里·艾伦，”巴里挠了挠头，他居然没做自我介绍，“重点是，如果韦恩庄园空着，我们可以拿着枪进去检查一下，我敢打赌里面会留着点吃的，而且可能会有合身的衣服。”巴里上下打量了一下克拉克，和记忆里模糊的韦恩先生做了个比对。

“呃，巴里，私闯韦恩庄园？我不知道……”克拉克似乎仍然纠缠着他那丝毫没减少的正义感。

“特殊情况。”巴里扔给克拉克一把手枪，自己拿了两把，又在靴子里插好了军刀，“反正我们也得找个过夜的地方，住在车里太不安全。你开过枪吗？”

“算是，我在乡下的时候用过猎枪。”

“好极了，我先下去看一下情况，你躲在车里支援，如果情况不妙，我给你手势，你就把车开出来接我。”巴里说着就跳下了车，克拉克在后面扯着沙哑的嗓子喊到，“巴里，这不安全！”

巴里冲他比了个放心的手势，一边回忆警队成员的迂回进攻，一边悄悄地靠近了韦恩庄园的大门。

走近了看能够发现，韦恩庄园在这几年里也衰败了很多，巴里目力不错，甚至能看见许多窗子上爬满了阴森森的藤蔓，庄园的大门也有锈蚀的痕迹，巴里用枪口撞了撞，门依然还算坚固。他继续打量着门口，希望能找到开启大门的装置，不然他和克拉克得试图翻越相当高的围墙。在他从门口走过第三次的时候，一道低沉的声音在他耳边炸开：

“巴里·艾伦。”

巴里吓得差点跳了起来。他猛地抬头，发现一个面色凝重的男人正用一把手枪对准了他。

“我……你怎么知道我的名字？”

巴里想要偷偷挪动手枪，但对面的男人微微抬了抬手示意他不要轻举妄动。随后，巴里震惊过度的大脑终于检索到了眼前人的名字，他几乎喊了出来：“布鲁斯·韦恩？”

身后一阵引擎轰鸣，克拉克在车停稳之前就跳了下来，踉跄着扑到巴里身边，用手里的枪对准了布鲁斯。

“巴里？你还好吗？”

“克拉克·肯特。你应该已经死了。”布鲁斯的声音又低了几分，巴里有点幸灾乐祸地从他的语气中听出了和自己先前一样的疑惑。

“是的，今天我已经听见两次这句……布鲁斯·韦恩？”克拉克看上去和其他两人同样震惊，“所以你活着？不，抱歉，我是说……”

“你们可以进入庄园。”布鲁斯似乎看透了两人的窘迫，“但是我需要把你们捆起来，直到确认你们没有被感染的迹象。”

巴里和克拉克对视了一眼，默许了布鲁斯在两人身上缠上了绳索，但布鲁斯没有拿走他们的武器，这让两人稍稍安心。

“这边走。”布鲁斯转身关上了庄园的大门。巴里扶着克拉克跟在后面，有些好奇地打量着身边一片惨象的小花园。

庄园建筑的门口等着一位老人，他微微弯腰，笑着冲他们打招呼，“布鲁斯老爷，艾伦先生，肯特先生。”

巴里和克拉克面面相觑，老人似乎也不吃惊，引着他们进入了一间全封闭的房间。“请二位稍等，布鲁斯老爷会亲自检测你们的血液。二位何不先用一些下午茶？”

老人将两杯茶和一些茶点留在桌上，随后退出了房门。

巴里迟疑着吃了一块小甜饼，好吃到他差点咬掉自己的舌头。

“我们……我们就这么留在这？“克拉克看上去很是疑虑，可怜人，巴里觉得之前一年的经历大概让他难以再信任任何人。

“反正有吃的，韦恩又不像想要杀了我们的样子。”巴里又往嘴里扔了一块小甜饼，耸了耸肩。


End file.
